


Who Do You Love

by Siriusblackmagik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusblackmagik/pseuds/Siriusblackmagik
Summary: After Remus and Sirius get off the muggle livestream will they finally be honest
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	Who Do You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This little thought bubble is based off of a livestream from two of my favorite cosplayers on tik tok Avadakafyou and Lecterlupin. Go follow them and show them all the love!

Sirius and Remus were trying to be stealthy as they snuck their way back into the tower after raiding the kitchen for food. Remus has a far away look in his eye as Sirius laid out all the food. Sirius sighed trying to hype himself up for this. He offered Remus some pumpkin juice as they began to eat. They sat in silence trading secret glances at each other. As they finished up the last of the meal Sirius grabbed the chocolate before Remus could.   
Remus smirked his blue eyes lighting up.  
“The last man who came between me and chocolate didn’t live to tell the tale. You know better Pads. Give it up,” he murmured not wanting to break the tension in the bubble they had created since getting off that muggle device.   
Sirius smirked and Remus forgot what he was asking for a moment. Sirius’s grey eyes flashed with excitement as he vanished the mess from dinner leaving only the chocolate he had swiped. He put the chocolate in his back pocket and grabbed his hair twisting it and sticking his wand back in it. He crouched down.   
“Come and get it.” Taking off in a sprint towards his bed on the opposite side of the room. Just as his fingers touched the bed arms were around his waist lifting him up and throwing him on the bed. Just as he caught his breath Remus body flopped onto him. All the air left Sirius body.   
Slightly winded Remus gasped “Three days Siri. Three days until the full moon and you thought now was a good time for chase?” Sirius smirked pushing his body off of his.   
“Budge over and I’ll share it with you.”   
Remus rolled onto his back and sat up against the pillows. Sirius rearranged himself so he was sat with his back to Remus’s chest in between his legs. As he broke off a piece his hands started to shake.   
“Uh hey Moony... I have a question for you” he said hesitantly. Remus stiffened beneath him and reached for the piece of chocolate and said “Okay.”  
“You know how we were live-streaming on that muggle device? I like the muggles a lot. Did their questions both you?”   
Remus grabbed Sirius hand and started playing with his fingers.   
“No I liked talking to them. Why did they ask something you didn’t like while I was out walking?”   
“No no. I loved it. I’m just glad you’re my best friend. Don’t tell Prongs.” Sirius sighed. Remus chuckled and replied “As long as you don’t tell Lily you’re mine.”

Both boys sighed as the tension finally broke for now as nightfall crept up both of them holding back their feelings.They talked long into the night. As they drifted to sleep in their respective beds the last thought each boy had was psh some marauder I am. He can never know.


End file.
